Prussia's Tribute
by StopSayingIWishAndSayIWill
Summary: Well in all honesty I have no clue what this is. It's like a Prussia dedicated one-shot story with chibi and adult Germany. If you squint you can maybe see Prussia x Chibi!Germany. But either way it's a cute little one-shot I wrote. Here ya go


I'll Never say Goodbye

I don't really know what this is if you want you can make it Prussia x Chibi! Germany, but I wrote it more as like a dedication maybe to Prussia. Don't ask me what this is I'm totally clueless all I know is that I started crying during the brainstorming part. . Here you go~

"_Ludwig can I talk to you?" I turned around to face Prussia, who I and other countries call Gilbert or Gil for short . "Sure Gil." "Okay you know how sometimes people have to go when they don't want to, and even though they're leaving-" "What are you trying to say Gil?!" I ask slightly nervous Gil never acted serious this was unusual. "Fine Lud, I'm sure you've heard whats happening. It's the fall of the Prussian Empire, and once that happens no one can stop it. And it effects myself being the personification of Prussia I'll disappear with the country. Now don't worry it's happened before, for months now I have known it's going to happen. But look maybe I'll get to meet Germania and Holy Rome once; once I've gone." "B-But you can't leave! I don't want you to, can't you stop it-" "Ludwig it's happening as we speak. Listen I'll always watch over you make sure you don't do anything too stupid- don't cry Ludwig." "Shut up I-I'm not crying!" Then Gil actually showed me his face for the first time since we started talking and I saw tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "D-Do you know how un-awesome it is to cry Lud..." he crouched down and wiped the tears coming down my face and moved my bangs off my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you Ludwig... This is goodbye." as I sobbed even more and begged him not to leave me he only smiled wiped his own tears, and walked away._

"God it's been 100 years, it's insane." I said under my breath as the other countries and I drove down the road in the German country side. "Dude this is taking forever!" France then yelled at America "Shut up you fat American we came here to pay our respects to Gilbert!" "I know I know.." the American looked down feeling slightly ashamed "Sorry.." England cut in defending America "He was either a child or not born yet when Prussia _fell_, so he doesn't even remember him..." Every word they said about my brother was like a dagger in me. Finally after Switzerland threatened everyone with his rifle a few times and France sexted England trying to annoy him. Austria who demanded he drive because he didn't trust anyone else, finally pulled into the parking lot of our destination. Everyone got out of the car anxious to stretch their cramped legs. I knew the direct path to what we were looking for. I got to the grave stone and I fell to my knees, I had a few minutes before the others got there so I let the tears forming in my eyes drop onto the grass and I began to speak to my dead brother. "Hello Gil, how are you? I-I haven't done anything too stupid yet so I guess you're still looking over me." Tears went down my cheeks and I heard the someone else approaching I looked up expecting to see someone but there was just a white silhouette and as it moved closer it had features that looked eerily like Gil's and he smiled at me then I felt cold arms wrap around me and he was kneeing besides me. He wiped the tears on my cheeks and spoke in German to me "Ludwig, you've grown so much. But remember how un-awesome it is to cry, I love you Lud." The ghostly figure let go of me and rose to his feet "I lied years ago, I'll never say goodbye because I'll always be with you." He began to walk away I noticed the Prussian uniform he wore and I said "Goodbye- I mean see you later Gilbert." He turned his head and smiled widely giving me a thumbs up as he walked away. I heard Austria's voice "Ready to say Goodbye Ludwig?" I turned to him rising to my feet "I'll never say goodbye." I took out a white rose from my coat and dropped it in front of the headstone and walked away. I saw Austria pick up the rose as the other countries crowded around him trying to figure out what was attached to the rose. A Prussian cross of course engraved with the three words "I love you." in German. No one was able to read them so I smiled and walked away. I truly would never say goodbye...


End file.
